


Joy and Lisa and mcr switch roles

by I_died_while_drinking_boba



Category: Deathwish - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Other, Rockstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_died_while_drinking_boba/pseuds/I_died_while_drinking_boba
Summary: Joy and Lisa are rockstars. Their world famous and their Carrier is taking of.Gerarde is a art student and with his two best friends and his (maby not so annoying) brother he is going to create a amazing fancomic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promised this during one of happy_humbirgs and veselesters streams on IG  
> I really love those guys

It was always a rush coming of stage.  
The adrenaline still pumping through one's veins feel like a high right after a show.

Joy once said after a show that right now she would probably have enough energy to lift their entire Tour Bus.  
And Lisa wholeheartedly believed her.

Even compared to someone that wasn't her overly loud and obnoxious band mate she would be classified as a silent, Introverted person.  
Joy, well….

She was none of that!

It was universal Paradox how so much Energie could be stored in one human being.

One could say they were Polar opposites.

While Joy was still coming of her adrenaline hype Lisa was already slumped in one of the tour bus couches.  
She could have slept right then and there! The couches weren't to uncomfortable and if it weren't for them having rented a room in a hotel she would already be sleeping.

But no, sleeping in a proper bed once in awhile was a luxury she could not afford to miss.  
Now that she and her best friend had actually made it they even were able to visit semi decent rooms without wondering what STDs she would get from just sleeping on a bed.

The hotel they had chosen for tonight was not to far from the lounge they had a few interviews and meet and greets planned in the next morning.

By the time they drove into the parking lot of said hotel Joy had seated herself next to Lisa and closed her eyes.

Uma their tour manager stepped into the living part of the bus to wake the two napping girls up.

Opening one eye and realizing that they had in dead arrived Lisa gentle stood up and began ruffling Joy's locks until said exhausted girl looked right back at her.

“c’mon sleepyhead! Tomorrow's a slow day. Let's spend as much time as possible in actual beds as possible!”

Joy only nodded very slowly and made Lisa pull her up and transport her into bed.

Joy didn't even bother taking of her clothes and putting comfortable ones on. She just fell into bed and and began snoring softly.

Lisa sighed and put on her pj before climbing into her own bed and calmly drifting off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

They were late again!  
That really didn't mean much for Ray and Frank, because in contrast to Gerarde they were actually doing something with their lives.  
Sure their band haven't taken off yet, but Ray was a genius on the guitar and Frank wrote amazing lyrics and his voice was not bad at all.

He just really wanted to check the new copies of their comic and then sleep for an eternity before they actually had to ship all of them out.  
Mikey was already sitting cross-legged in front of the box and eyeing it like he could read the issue just like this.

‘The phantoms’ had been a group project the 4 of them.  
While Ray and Mikey were extreme help with the art doing backgrounds and colouring.  
Even doing simple sketches and storyboards when Gee was to tired from school to actually work on anything.

The comic had originally been Frank's Idea.  
It started out as a simple joke.

Gerard had always wanted to be a comic book artist and when Frank had pitched this about intrigues and secret societies he was automatically sold.

When Frank then mentioned to put both of the my heart girls as the main characters, it became a joke.

But the longer they talked about it, the more fleshed out the ideas became the bigger Gerard's interest got.

So after half a year of unintentionally Brainstorming Gee finally gave in and doodled basic storyboards and wrote down the basic outline of the story.

It really didn't take much to get the other three hooked. And so it became their passion project.

The only constant criticism was having the girls from my heart, ur toes as the main characters.

If they actually ever wanted to release this they needed to make sure that their fan base would be aware of it.

So after the first issue was almost completely finished and issue 2 and 3 were already in the works the boys started posting regularly about the comic.  
Detailing it's exact creation processing even some basic sketches and not used art.

And so finally the day came to ship out the first issue of The phantoms - a fan comic for and about Lisa and joy from my heart ur toes.


End file.
